borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Brick
Brick's Action Skill is a Berserk mode in which the screen goes red, he holsters his weapon and proceeds to attack with his fists. During this time, Brick also gains resistance to all damage and his health will regenerate at a rapid rate as he beats down enemies. Brick's berserk mode is controlled with the analog sticks and by using the 'aim' button for a powerful but slower left hook and the 'shoot' button for a quicker but weaker right jab. His Berserk mode is upgradable via the skill tree. Several of his class mods are also dedicated toward improving effectiveness of Berserk, and can make it a viable primary method of combat. Class Mods |Custom Header = |Custom Data = |Appearances = *Borderlands 2 *Tiny Tina's Assault on Dragon Keep *Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel *Tales from the Borderlands *Borderlands 3 |Strategy = Brick is an optimal character for close combat. He is well equipped to use shotguns and explosives, and is also a very potent brawler with his fists when he slips into a berserker rage. Some say he is best played as a tank or brawler, as he has talents that reinforce him to withstand harm, empower his brawling capabilities and aid any explosive weaponry that he might use. His default melee weapon is a pipe. |Mission = |Quotes = |Notes = *Brick's family is referenced in several places throughout the game. **His sister is his reason for being on Pandora. She is missing and he has to find her. **His mother is referenced in Mad Moxxi's Underdome Riot as getting past a certain round; apparently, she was as good a fighter as he. *When Brick is played by the host of a game, an artificial speed boost can be triggered by going into Berserk mode within less than a second of being downed which will not impair ability to use weaponry or impede peripheral vision. A less effective speed boost of the same nature can be gained by going into Berserk mode then simultaneously opening Brick's inventory, or interacting with an object that brings up a menu (vending machine, Catch-a-Ride station, etc.). The effects of both of the glitches are somewhat permanent with the speed boost going away only after using Berserk again or after by exiting the game. Both glitches are infinitely repeatable for the host of the game. Media Brick_profile.jpg|Killing enemies Brickposter.png|Wanted OdZy2fjL0l8.jpg|Brick head from various parts BrickAtlas.jpg Brick.jpg Brick BL3 Appearance.PNG|Brick as he appears in Borderlands 3 |Trivia = *All of Brick's Tier 4 skills refer to movies: **Master Blaster comes from a character of that name in the movie, Mad Max Beyond Thunderdome. **Bloodsport recognises the martial arts, action movie, Bloodsport. **Unbreakable is the title of a movie starring Bruce Willis. *Pictured on "Wanted" posters in The Secret Armory of General Knoxx, Brick has a higher bounty on his head, at $9,999,999.99, than the others, who are targeted for $1,000,000.00. His listed crime is "Murder and Dismemberment of anything that moves". This bounty would later be topped by Gaige at $820 billion, and sharing a distinction with Salvador's in that it ends in 99 cents. **In Borderlands 2, Handsome Jack raises Brick's bounty in a radio broadcast to $8,000,000,000. *According to the intro scene where Marcus Kincaid is telling the story of the vault, Brick had a dog named Priscilla. *The letters "TCB", with a lightning bolt, are emblazoned on Brick's belt buckle. This was a signature of Elvis Presley that meant "taking care of business, in a flash". In Borderlands 2, the "TCB" emblem is missing from Brick's belt buckle. *In Borderlands 2, it is revealed that Brick got a second dog called Dusty after the defeat of The Destroyer but lost her during the Hyperion attack on New Haven. The Sheriff of Lynchwood, Nisha, reveals that she was the one who killed her by breaking her neck in front of Brick, making him cry. *In Borderlands 2, Brick wears two dog's paws around his neck, representing Priscilla and Dusty respectively. *In Borderlands 2, Brick has apparently obtained Sledge's Hammer and carries it on his back. If he is unable to engage a target in melee, he will throw the hammer. |See Also = |External Links = |Nav = }}uk:Брік ru:Брик de:Brick fr:Brick